Another
by LavenderLibrarian793
Summary: The sequel to Alone


Stiles flinched as the glass shattered inches above his head; he covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Derek's muscles were tensed, his eyes were full of rage and sadness, and he paced in a triangle, not being able to keep the oval shape.

Scott sat on the floor, picking shards of glass out of his pant leg. His eyes were red and swollen and his hair was disheveled from a sleepless night. "Derek, that's not going to help," Stiles stated calmly, glancing at Deaton, who was examining Isaac's body.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a lot of anger issues." Derek growled, stopping his pace to rest his forehead on Stiles' shoulder.

"I could've saved him," Derek sighed, giving Stiles the tightest bear hug he could manage without breaking his ribs.

"There was nothing you could do baby," Stiles whispered, smoothing Derek's hair.

"I'm the Alpha; I'm supposed to keep my pack together…" Derek sighed and regained his composure, gripping Stiles' hand as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well you did a pretty shitty job of it," Scott replied, giving Derek a look of pure loathing.

"Whoa Scott," Stiles said.

"No, you know what? I'm tired of this idiot…this sorry excuse for a human being!" Scott stood up and shifted into his wolf form, Derek could hear his heart rate racing frantically, adrenaline pumped through Scott's veins like a drug.

"SCOTT!" Stiles held Scott by the shoulders as the wolf lunged towards Derek.

"Kill him! I want to kill him!" Scott tried to shove Stiles out of the way, but Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and squeezed until Scott was scrambling for air. Scott tried to bite Stiles' arm but Deaton intervened.

"Scott, it's not worth it," Deaton stated calmly.

Scott breathed heavily as Stiles let him go; Deaton looked at them both with worry as he walked back over to where Isaac laid on the cold table.

"He's not dead," Deaton stated, running his fingers lightly over Isaac.

"Of course he is, I can smell it on him!" Scott replied, gripping the table.

"He's in a coma, his body is fighting the urge to survive and the urge to die, it's infecting his organs and mind, but he is very much alive…"

Scott stopped freaking out; Stiles could see the horror on his best friend's face.

"Tell us what we need to do," Derek said, coming closer to Isaac's body.

"Well, now this is only an assumption, but I think Isaac is floating around in some kind of ghostly form…with his physical being affected, his immortal soul is floating around, trying to escape this pain that he is in. If you find his soul, you will save Isaac." Deaton explained.

"How do you go about finding a soul?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"Same way you find ghosts…" Deaton smirked.

"Isaac!" Scott called as they walked through the graveyard.

"How do you know if he'll even hear you?" Derek chided, stepping over a headstone.

"Why didn't we leave him at home?" Scott shot back, staring straight ahead.

"He whines every time I leave," Stiles replied, smirking as Derek punched him on the shoulder.

Scott trudged on, every snapping twig and crushed leaf left his senses on hyper drive. "Isaac!" he called again, ignoring Stiles and Derek's whispers.

"Scott?" A soft voice echoed through the headstones.

"Isaac!" Scott called again, this time more frantically with excitement.

"Scott!" Isaac's unmistakable voice replied through the dampness.

"Where are you!?" Scott was excited now; his heart was beating as he jogged up the winding path of the graveyard, with Derek and Stiles at his heels.

"Over here, can you see me?" He thought he saw a quick flash of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Isaac was sitting on a headstone, a newer one with freshly dug earth. Scott couldn't make out the name, but he had a pretty good idea who it might be.

"This is my father's grave," Isaac said, embracing Scott.

"I figured as much, why are you here?" Scott wondered; he had a hard time making out Isaac, he seemed to be going in and out of focus.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "All I could feel was pain, like I was burning from the inside out, I couldn't escape it, and then all of a sudden, I was here, sitting down and just watching the night, that's when I heard your voice."

"Maybe the pain your father caused you reminded you of the pain you were feeling then…" Stiles stated, watching Isaac's shimmering form.

Isaac nodded, "That's what I thought; but there's one thing…" Isaac took a few steps away from the headstone, and then stumbled backwards.

"I'm stuck, I can't go any further, there's a black wall in front of me, and I don't know what to do." He said remorsefully.

"We'll figure it out Isaac, don't worry," Scott laid his head on Isaac's shoulder, Isaac hugged Scott around the waist and held him glancing up at the moon, it's reflection reflected in his eyes.


End file.
